Berry's Easter
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: Berry has to work on Easter, and when looking for Tasuku, what if she finds the aliens too? Berry x Tasuku and a little Kisshu x Ixhigo One-shot


**Booboo-nyaa: Well, I had an idea for an Easter fanfic this morning, and I _HAD_ to share it with the world, by the way this takes place AFTER the events of A La Mode.**

* * *

Berry woke up Easter Sunday to the sound of her dad cooking.

_YAWN, rabbit and cat hearing....it never wants me to sleep in anymore. _With a yawn she got up and went downstairs.

"Happy Easter Dad!" she stifled another yawn as she went to the fridge to get some carrot juice.

"Happy Easter kiddo! Oh, and don't worry about breakfast this morning, I got a call from your boss saying that employees are getting the free Cafe Mew Mew Easter breakfast buffet."

"Really?! That's awesome! Is Tasuku here yet? I'm gonna be late!" Berry looked around for her boyfriend.

"Tasuku told me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you there." her dad yelled over the stove, he still had to fix breakfast for himself.

"Oh, okay! See you later Dad!" and with that, Berry ran upstairs and changed into her pink roller-blades, and they screeching in protest as she flung herself out the door.

_Grrrr! Gonna be late, gonna be late, gonna be late! Think Berry! Speed of the running bunny, faster, you've got to go faster!_

With a shove she propelled herself down the sidewalk faster than any normal human could, and as she grinned, her rabbit ears and cat tail popped out.

_Finally, one day in the entire year where I don't have to hide these stupid ears! _She skidded to a stop at the doors of Cafe Mew Mew in record time.

"Hey Berry!" Ichigo said with Masaya by her side, the two of them were about as inseparable as Berry and Tasuku.

"Hey Ichigo! Where's breakfast at? And Tasuku for that matter?" Ichigo glared at the ground as Berry spoke.

"What?! What's wrong?" Berry backed up startled.

"Ichigo's still mad about having to work today." Masaya said kindly as he put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yeah, Shirogane didn't tell any of us that we get breakfast free only if we help out with the Cafe Mew Mew Easter-egg hunt." Ichigo growled.

"There's and egg hunt?"

"Yep, so you better get changed Berry. Oh and to answer you other question, I saw seen Tasusku 15 minutes ago in the yard."

"Okay, thanks Ichigo!" Berry skipped to the yard around the cafe humming.

"Sigh, young love. It's so adorable" Ichigo sighed as Masaya chuckled.

"That was us you know, at their age." Ichigo smiled at her boyfriend then remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell her something!" Ichigo dashed after Berry.

Berry looked around the yard, she saw everyone else scattering eggs everywhere, but no Tasuku.

"Hmm. A little bunny mew on Easter. That's interesting." A pair of golden eyes flashed from the roof of the cafe, as silky forest green hair blew in the breeze.

"Hey buddy, Berry's mine. So you mind being quiet so you don't blow our cover" Tasuku whispered as Kisshu nodded.

"Hey Bunny-chan!" Berry looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, as Tasuku jumped from the roof.

As he landed perfectly in front of her, Tasuku hugged her.

"Happy Easter, Princess Berry." with that, he kissed her sweetly and Berry smiled and kissed him back on the cheek.

"Thanks Tasuku, but you know that if you keep jumping from roof-tops, you're going to hurt yourself one day." Berry heard someone inhale sharply behind her, and she turned around to see Ichigo staring at them with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ichigo just shook her head and grinned.

"Sorry, that just reminded me of something that happened to me a long time ago, during the days when we fought the aliens." Ichigo was about to say that what Tasuku did reminded her of Kisshu, but then Berry would want to know who Kisshu was, and she wasn't going into _that_ story.

"It reminded you of Kisshu, didn't it?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, but....Wait, how do you know about him?!" Tasuku was about to answer, when a laugh came from above her.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" Kisshu flew down and stood next to Ichigo, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Kisshu?! What the-?!" was interrupted by a squeal from Pudding.

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!!!!!!"

"GHAH!!! Quit hugging me!"

"NEVER NA NO DA!!" Taruto ran past Berry and Ichigo with Pudding hot on his heels.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?!" Ichigo almost shouted.

"Well Koneko-chan, that green mew, uh...Lettuce right? Well, she asked that blond guy to invite us to the Easter egg hunt thingy, and since our planet is doing great and we're on good terms with you all, Pai said we could come." Kisshu grinned at his favorite kitty-cat, and he jumped when Berry poked his ears.

"What are you?" Berry asked as Pai teleported behind Kisshu.

Ichigo sighed as she faced the blond haired mew.

"Well Berry, This is Kisshu and Pai, they are two of the three aliens that attacked Earth almost two years ago. The boy that Pudding was chasing is Taruto."

"Wow, so you can fly and teleport and that kind of stuff?"

"Yep." Kisshu answered as he poked Berry's ears.

"Hey! What was that for?" Berry backed up and Tasuku put an arm around her waist, hugging her closer to him.

"Well bunny-mew, you poked my ears so I poked your ears."

"Speaking of ears," Ryou said as he walked up to them.

"Berry, yours are fine, just minus the tail and you'll be good. You two on the other hand..."

"We brought hats." Pai said bluntly.

"Heeeeey! So now we have to wear those human things on our heads too?! Oh come on! It's bad enough You took us shopping for TWO HOURS STRAIT!!!" Kisshu whined as he poked his black jersey and blue-jeans, as if to prove his point.

"Oh just shut up and wear it." Pai said as he tried to shove a green hat on Kisshu.

After a minute of this Ichigo grabbed the hat and shoved it on Kisshu's head.

"Berry-oneechan na no da! Pudding needs you to help her hide the rest of the eggs so she can have time to find Taru-taru na no da." Pudding stared up at Berry, and Berry couldn't resist the adorable sparkle of those ten-year-old eyes.

"Sure Pudding." Berry hopped around scattering eggs faster than anyone else, and doing so she was able to see everyone else.

Kisshu was staring after Ichigo and Masaya with a longing expression on his face, but when he talked to the happy couple, he kept his distance from Ichigo.

Pudding and Taruto were now at the outdoor breakfast buffet, Pudding teaching him all about what to eat at breakfast, and Taruto was buried under all of Pudding's siblings who wanted piggy-back rides.

Pai was with Lettuce and Ryou discussing what had happened when he and the others got back to their home planet. Berry kept an ear angled towards that conversation. It was interesting to hear about an alien race.

Mint and Zakuro were sitting in their usual place, having the Cafe's special Easter tea.

As she put the last of the eggs in place, Tasuku jogged over and hugged her.

"Bet this is your best Easter yet isn't it?" He smiled at Berry's light blush.

"Well, since it's my first Easter with you as my boyfriend and the mew's as my best friends, so I'd say yeah." she grinned as all of the little kids in the area came running in and finding eggs. After a while since she hid so many, the mews and the aliens joined in on the hunt too. (After all of the little kids had left)

As the clock chimed 2:00 pm, they were all sprawled out on the lawn, enjoying the cool breeze.

"So Taru-taru, will you stay with Pudding now?" she asked the 11-year-old brunette.

"Well, we actually have a permanent residence set up, and we'll be here from time to time, but I'll come to your house to visit you." Taruto blushed as Pudding grinned at him.

"Oh great, I just started thinking that I was never going to see him again, and now he's living near me." Ichigo sighed as she glared half-heartily at Kisshu, who was staring at her with his regular smirk.

"Oh come on Koneko-chan, you know you missed me some." Kisshu rolled over on the grass and yawned. Pai started snoring lightly from the tree he was under. Mint had left early, she had a family lunch to attend, and Zakuro had a photo shoot she couldn't miss. Lettuce as asleep next to Pai, her head in his lap.

Berry smiled. It seemed like those two were getting along together good. She smiled as Tasuku fell asleep hugging her.

With a tired sigh, she layed back down on the grass next to Tasuku.

_Yawn, yep. This is definately the best Easter I've ever had._

**Booboo-nyaa: Hope you all liked it! Happy Easter and please review! **

* * *


End file.
